


Memories, Where'd You Go?

by femmefatal



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: BL/ind - Freeform, Better Living Industries, Dracs, Flashbacks, Gen, I didn't intent it that way though, I guess this could be taken as Funpoison, but idc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 01:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12901032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femmefatal/pseuds/femmefatal
Summary: Tires screeching, dust flying and car drifting, the four figures in the vehicle unconscious. as the car turns, hands slide across the steering wheel, and it jolts to one side, causing it to roll. hours later, the sun rises on the bloodstained car. what will our heroes do now?





	Memories, Where'd You Go?

Party Poison was the first to stir. His eyes flickered open, and the first thing that he was aware of was the halo of blood that was staining the dashboard around his head. Stifling a moan, he pulled himself upright and immediately cracked his head on the roof of the car, which had partially caved in from the impact of the crash. This time, there was no hiding the small shriek of pain that tore from his lips. Colour danced before his eyes, and he was about to slip back into unconsciousness when a familiar voice mumbled, “Party?” Forcing his eyes open, Poison saw the blurry figure of Fun Ghoul struggling to sit up in the driver’s seat next to him.

“You crashed the car, you goddamn fuckin’ dickhead!” Poison snarled. “I hope you’re fuckin’ happy!”  


“Just help me sit up, alright?” Ghoul gasped. “I don’t wanna choke on my own vomit.” Poison sighed before reaching over and hooking his arms around his friend’s waist and shoulders and pulling him up. Ghoul immediately leaned over the gearstick and emptied his stomach, his shoulders heaving. After a few seconds, he glanced up at Poison and felt the faintest flicker of emotion cross his face.

“I’m sorry. Truly. I don’t know what happened,” he lied.  


“Well, it had better not happen again,” Poison barked. “You could’a got all four of us killed!”  


“I know,” Ghoul sighed. “I fuckin’ know. Can we just get outta here before this whole thing blows sky high?”  


“Fair point,” Poison admitted. “The other two are still out cold, so we’re gonna have to carry them. Can you stand?”  


“I think so,” Ghoul replied. “Wait a second.” With a low growl of pain, he reached across and opened his car door. After a moment of gasping, he swung himself onto the dusty ground outside in an unceremonious heap. Poison watched on as Ghoul staggered to his feet and peered back into the wreckage of the car. “You want a hand?” the smaller man asked.  


“No, no,” Poison drawled sarcastically. “You’ve wrecked the car and almost killed us all, but I wouldn’t wanna trouble you by askin’ you to help me out. I’ll just stand up with blood pourin’ from my head and my ribs hurtin’ like hell. Yes, I want help, you bastard!” he yelled.  


“Your ribs hurt?” Ghoul asked, a shred of fear creeping into his voice. “Party… those could be shattered in. They could puncture your lungs!” He shook his head. “Shit. Shit! I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. Wait just a second.” He darted around to Poison’s side of the car, reached in and unclasped his seatbelt. “Lean on me,” he muttered, before gently pulling Poison out into the dry atmosphere outside. “D’you think you can walk?” he asked.  


“I think so,” Poison wheezed. Hesitantly, he let go of Ghoul’s arm and took a couple of limping steps. “Yeah,” he said, “I should be okay. Let’s get the other two out, yeah?”  


“’Course.” Ghoul darted to the back of the car, veiling the pain that came with every step, and glanced through the smashed window. “It looks like Kobra’s just been hit by some glass from the window,” he called back to Poison, who was limping a little way behind him. “I reckon that he’ll come round when we try to move him. But Jet…” Ghoul paused as he looked past Kobra Kid to the pale figure beside him. “Jet’s worse. Part of the roof has come in completely, and it looks like it’s crushed him.”  


“Shit!” Poison hissed from beside Ghoul. “Okay. Okay. Let’s stay calm,” he said slowly. “We need to get Kobra out first. That’ll make it easier for us to reach Jet, and if he does comes around when we try to lift him, then he can help us.” With that, he opened Kobra Kid’s door and gently slid his arms around his brother. Holding his breath, he scooped him out and took a step back before dropping him on the ground with a cry of agony. As he nursed his ribs and gasped, Kobra began to splutter on the ground beneath him. Poison and Ghoul instantly crouched on the ground in front of him- both men ignoring the stabbing pain in their bodies- and Poison whispered, “Kobes? I’m here, it’s okay. The car crashed- or Ghoul crashed it, to be more accurate- but we think you’re alright.” Glancing over his brother, Poison saw that all Kobra’s injuries were superficial apart from a deep gash that ran the length of the back of his left arm.

“Jet’s injured far worse than any of us are,” Ghoul explained quickly. “He’s been crushed by the roof, so we’re gonna need to carry him. As long as you don’t move your left arm too much, you should be fine. Do you think that you can help me carry Jet? Party’s ribs might be broken, so gettin’ him to help would be a very bad idea.”  


“Fuck!” Kobra rasped. “’Course I’ll help you.” He pushed his good arm into the ground and dragged himself upright. “How are we gonna do this then?” he asked. “You’re right- Jet is pretty smashed up.”  


“Okay” Poison replied. “I’m gonna open his door, undo his seatbelt and push him towards you. You get his arms and feet, and carry him that way. Okay?”  


“Sure,” Kobra replied. Poison hobbled to the other side of the car and opened the door. Looking in, he suppressed a gasp as he took in at least two pints of blood soaking into the seat around Star’s chest. “O…okay,” he stammered. “I’m gonna have to be very, very careful. He’s lost even more blood than I thought.”

“Fuck,” Ghoul muttered. “Alright. We’re ready.” Poison positioned the crook of his elbow under Star’s shoulders and his other hand on his back before gently rolling him onto the adjacent seat. Kobra hooked an arm around Star’s back and Ghoul grabbed his legs. Together, they pulled him out of the car and lay him on the ground between them. Poison walked back around and looked down at him, fear visible on his face. “He’s still bleedin’,” he breathed. “And the crash happened hours ago. Fuck.” He thought for a moment before speaking again. “We’re about three miles from the radio station. If we carry him there, we can get Doctor D to have a look at him,” he thought out loud.  


“Good plan,” Ghoul nodded. “Are you gonna be able to walk that far?”  


“I’ll manage,” Poison smiled humourlessly. “Let’s go.” Ghoul and Kobra knelt to pick Star up again, and, with Poison in the lead, they began to walk in the direction of the rising sun.  


* * *

The three men- four if you counted Star- had been walking (or in Poison’s case limping) for about half an hour when Ghoul’s mind first started to wander. The moment of the crash flashed before his eyes, along with the last few seconds before he swerved the car off the Getaway Mile. The last thoughts he had resurfaced in his mind and began to spill over as the uncertainty and panic returned.

Poison was squinting against the sun’s harsh rays when he heard a muffled sob from behind him. Spinning around, he saw Ghoul’s head slumped against his chest in defeat, his shoulders shaking with sobs. Kobra was staring back over his shoulder with a look of shock that mirrored his brother’s. “Hey!” Poison cried in alarm, turning and heading back towards them. “What’s the matter? It’s not like we haven’t got out of situations like this before! We live in the zones, for fuck’s sake- it’s not like you’re a crybaby!” Ghoul shook his head.

“You don’t understand!” he snapped through his tears. “This time is different. When I said I didn’t know why I crashed the car…” Ghoul spluttered through his tears for a moment. “…I lied. I know why it happened. I know… I know why I did it.”  


“Ghoulie?” Poison asked, real concern flooding his voice. “What happened? Are- are you sayin’ you did this deliberately?”  


“No!” Ghoul exclaimed, shaking his head violently. “No. That’s not what I mean. Or… no, that’s definitely not what happened.” He paused for a moment before speaking again; this time, all shreds of resilience and strength were gone. He sounded for all the world like a little kid who had just run away from Battery City and everything he knew as home. “Party… I saw dracs. Not just dracs, either. It was like the recorrection facilities. I… for a couple of seconds, I was back there. I was fourteen again.” Ghoul shook his head. “This hasn’t happened for almost twenty years. Why is it startin’ again now?”  


Poison put his hand under Ghoul’s chin and lifted it upwards, forcing the two men to make eye contact. “Ghoulie,” he whispered gently, “listen to me. No-one out here isn’t damaged by what they saw in the city- or even what happened to them. I can’t explain why your flashbacks have started again after all this time, but I can tell you this- I’m not mad at you for what happened, and I promise that I’ll never let you go back to that place. Jet’s gonna be okay, and we can sort all of this out when we make it back home. We’ve got each other, and we all help each other through our problems. Isn’t that right, Kobra?”

“Sure it is,” Kobra smiled softly. “We’ve got your back, Ghoulie-boy. I swear.”  


“See?” Poison smiled. “Come on. Let’s get Jet to Doctor D, and then we can get out of here. Okay?”  


“Okay,” Ghoul smiled through his tears. He picked Jet back up again, and together the four friends resumed their path through the desert.  


The vultures kept on screeching, the engines kept on roaring, the sun kept on beating and the killjoys kept on running.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to @captainelectricprincess on Tumblr for sending me the prompt that became the summary! I pretty much wrote this because I was bored. I seem to have a tendency to write mental illness into my fanfic-  
> I need to stop doing that. This is 100% unbeta-d. You guys know that this is a work of fiction and I don't own the characters. Comments and kudos are massively appreciated!  
> Title taken from Memories by Panic! at the Disco.


End file.
